


Meeting Our Parents

by kiddiluna



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouji gets to meet his mother and Kouichi gets to meet his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A boy with bright blue eyes that were usually dull and vacant were full of panic and worry as he fiddled with his blue and yellow bandana that was concealing his dark blue hair that was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Kouichi!" The boy called out to a boy that seemed to have the same face as him but his hair was laying down to his shoulders, Kouichi smiled as he spotted his brother and made his way over to him.

“Kouji, you are here early…” Kouichi started as he took in his brother’s appearance, he had slight dark rings under his eyes and his hair seemed to be sticking from underneath his bandanna. “Kouji, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kouji says too quickly for his brother liking as he knew that his other brother was lying to him.

“Kouji, it okay to be nervous. If you don’t fill up to it today you can meet Mom another day.” Kouichi tells his brother but his brother quickly rejected the idea.

“No, I have to meet her today, because I feel like if I don’t meet her. I don’t think I will have the courage later to meet her then either.” Kouji admitted as he looked up at his brother. Kouichi stared at his brother surprised before nodding his head.

“I understand. Wait here, I will go get her.” Kouichi says he looked at his brother worried expression before placing a hand on his brother head and ruffled it slightly. 

“Hey stop that Kouichi.” Kouji says pushing the other hand away.

“Everything will be fine Kouji.” Kouichi says before leaving his brother near the bench to go get their mother.

‘What if she doesn’t like me or does not even want to see me?” Kouji thought as tears prickled against the corner of his eyes as he lifted his hand quickly to his face to wipe away any tears on his face. ‘Pull yourself together of course she wants to see you.’

Kouji took a deep breathe, inhale, exhale.

“Kouichi ,where are you taking me.” Kouji froze as he heard the soft voice of his mother approach him.

“Well mom, I have a friend that really wanted to meet you.” Kouichi informs his mother as Kouji saw him coming into view.

Tomoko wondered who her son was talking about but she didn't say a word she just followed her son to meet his mysterious friend. She approached a young boy who had his back turned to them but as Kouichi laid his hand on his shoulder Tomoko saw the face of her youngesr son Kouji.

"Mom I would like you to meet Kouji Minamoto my brother." Kouichi said shocking his mother.

"B-bbut How did you-" Tomoko started.

"Grandma told me before she died, I was curious and I went looking for him." Kouichi  
informed her.

"Oh Kouichi, Kouji."Tomoko said as she pulled her sons into a hug.

"Its ok now mom." Kouji told her as he and his brother hugged their mother back.

"Your right and it the start of a new beginning for all of us." Tomoko said smiling at her sons. As they started to head to their house discussing dinner plans.


	2. Meeting our Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Kouichi meet their father?

Kouichi was fidgeting nervously in his brother room, the walls were painted a faded blue as their was a couple of posters. While he had a queens sized bed in the middle of the room as a flat screen was placed onto the wall playing some type of anime. Looking outside the window once more before letting out a sigh while he waited for his brother to return.

Kouji told him their father wouldn't be here until 6 o’clock but his brother’s step mom was just below them unaware that he was present in the household so Kouichi couldn't help but to be nervous. He sighed as he fell back against his brother’s bed and closed his eyes. Not aware that he began to drift asleep.

“Kouichi, I brought us a snack….” Kouji started as he came into his room with a big smile. ‘He fell asleep I guess I could join him.’ Kouji thinks befores moving over towards his brother and laying down next to the other before pulling a cover over them. ‘We have 2 hours until Dad is back.’

Yawning Kouichi slowly opened his eyes blinking away the sleep from them as he laid down onto the bed. Feeling something was on the side of him he glanced over to see his brother was snuggling close to his side which brought a smile to his lips. Lifting his hand slightly to run his fingers through his brother’s hair causing him to stir slight.

“Onii-chan?” Kouji asked as turning his head slightly to push his head into his brother’s hand.

“Yes, otouto?” Kouichi answered as he looked down at his younger brother. 

“What time is it?” Kouji asked as he slowly pushed himself upwards propping himself onto his elbows. 

Kouichi sat up and looked over at the clock that read, “Half past 6.”

“What that means that Dad will be home soon.” Kouji sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I will be right back I’m going to go wash my face.”

“Alright. I will just wait here.” Kouichi says as he watched his brother move off the bed and went outside the room to go to the bathroom. When he came back Kouji looked at his brother serious. 

“What wrong Kouji?” Kouichi asked.

“Dad is already here, he just downstairs and dinner ready so we have to go done their.” Kouji informs him.

“Okay, then lets go downstairs.” Kouichi says as he moved to stand up.

“Really aren’t you nervous Kouichi?” Kouji asked as he grabbed ahold of his brother’s hand.

“Of course I am nervous Kouji but I have you here by my side so I believe that I will be okay.” Kouichi says, squeezing Kouji’s hand.

“Alright lets go downstairs.” Kouji says as the two brother exited his room and began to walk downstairs to the dining room when Kouji told Kouichi to wait by the door so he could introduce him.

“Mom, Dad I have someone that I want you guys to meet.” Kouji says gesturing over to Kouichi to come out. Slowly Kouichi moved inside the room. “This is Kouichi Kimura, my older brother.” 

“Hello, Its a pleasure to meet you.” Kouichi says with an uneasy smile. Kousei jaw dropped as he saw his eldest son before him. 

“Is that really you Kouichi?” Kousei says slowly rising up from his seat and moved over towards the two twins.

“Yeah, its really me, Father.” Kouichi says smiling up at him when he was suddenly pulled into a hug. 

“Kouichi…” Kousei says as tears began to fall from his eyes as he held onto his eldest son as Kouji was watching from the sidelines as he watched Kouichi return the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any Comments and Kudos are always accepted.


End file.
